All Hail The Gummy King
by AllThatGlittersIsEmu
Summary: A great danger has arisen due to Pinkie Pie's reckless quest for fun. The Gummy King and his gluten powered army are taking over, and Fluttershy is their only hope to prevent the land from being candified. Can Fluttershy handle this hoof heavy task, or will she crack under pressure and leave Equestria to be devoured by the gelatin plague sweeping the land?


_****_Hi people ^;^ 'tis my first MLP fiction, so please don't be afraid to give me suggestions or tell me if I'm going out of character. I randomly thought of this the other morning, so I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going with this. Also, if you have any ideas, don't be afraid to throw them at me. ^;^ Happy reading~

* * *

_**Somewhere far north of Equestria…..**_

"Fluttershy you have to go, you're the only one who has a chance to make it out of here!" Rainbow Dash shouted through the candy cane cage that encased her, Twilight, and Apple Jack.

"But I can't! It's too much, I can't! I'll mess up and Equestria is doomed, I'll snap like a twig under the pressure!" she replied in sheer terror.

"We have faith in you Fluttershy, you can do this. You're the only one of us who has a chance of making it out of this place." Twilight Sparkle calmly assured her. "You just need to be brave and have faith in yourself."

"B-But I don't want to be brave!" Near tears she retreated to the back of the cage, nestling her head on the curve of the candy canes between them and freedom.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys. I didn't think that this would happen, I'm sorry I got us all into this mess. I'm so stupid!" Pinkie Pie apologized, shortly before banging her head against the sugary bars. "So stupid, stupid, stupid!" She exclaimed continually.

"It's not your fault this happened Pinkie Pie, it's not like you knew this was gonna happen, right?" Apple Jack interrupted.

"Well, you see…He did say something about wanting to raise his army so the empire could be resurrected, b-but I thought he was just joking around and was lonely so that's why asked Twilight." Pinkie pie held a nervous smile. A look of disappointment was cast upon her from Rainbow Dash.

"Anyway, Fluttershy, we need you to go to Zecora. She should know what to do; you're the only one who can make it out of here without being detected. I'm sure your critter friends would help, and appreciate-no, love you even more for this! So what do you say?" The ponies eagerly await her decision.

"A-Alright, I'll do it" She replied feebly, stroking the icing coated graham tiles.

Fluttershy slowly walked towards the gap that Pinkie Pie had made by gnawing on the candy canes for the past three days. She only uttered one phrase before taking off bravely from the lemon drop holding chamber. "For the critters!" She took off, moving quickly, yet stealthily through the ginger bread castle, creeping around the golden pillars of icing. A line of soldiers bordered the ornate golden walls decorated with gumdrops and framed with frosting. _Oh no! I should turn back! I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this!_ Before she began her retreat, she felt a new presence within the room. A genetically modified salamander walked into view, along with his pet worm. The Gingerbread soldiers bowed slightly in respect. _Whoever he, is he must be very important._ She thought to herself.

"Ethyl, we've heard that you have secured Manehatten, you have our highest respect sir." They bowed once again. "We can see that you are progressing well."

"Of course, in a few days' time, we should have the northern "Equestria" under our control. The king is changing names as he deems fit, so see to it that "Crystal Mountains" and "Manehatten" are no longer referred to as such. They shall now be known as Cupcake Mountains and Marmaladia. It won't be long before-." Two ginger soldiers burst in to the room, interrupting Ethyl the salamander's conversation.

"Ethyl sir! We have some bad news!" They exclaimed gasping for shortening. "One of the ponies is missing!"

"Sweet cocoa! How did this happen!" Ethyl inquired.

"One of the back candy canes has been eaten through! They must've planned this all along!"

"Search the castle! She couldn't have gotten far, don't leave a single crumb unsearched!" Ethyl commanded.

_Oh,no, I have to get out of here-! _"There she is!" A soldier pointed to the pillar.

_I knew I shouldn't have eavesdropped!_ Without much time to collect her thoughts, Fluttershy charged bravely through the peanut brittle window. Spreading her wings, with one last glance, she took off._ I really hope that Twilight and the others will be okay._ She sighed. "You can't let her get away!" The high pitched voices of the gluten powered armada filled the air along with dark chocolate bullets. She frantically dodges the flying confectionaries and into the sickeningly sweet smelling Sugar Cane Forest she went. _I can't believe I just did that!_ She panicked. It felt good yet overwhelming stressful to escape, a feeling of freedom she had taken for granted and a fragment of courage she had not yet received._ It shouldn't be too long before I reach Zecora._


End file.
